Say Cheese
by Eddy13
Summary: When Picture Day comes around and Kim worries over repeating her yearly tradition, Ron comes to her rescue


**Say Cheese**

**I.**

Kim Possible was completely stressed out. Never before in her life of fighting villains, saving the world, and facing the freakiest things to exist had she felt so nervous.

"KP, what's wrong?" Her boyfriend Ron Stoppable asked as they walked down the halls of their high school.

"Ron" Kim turned to her bf "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Uh, Wednesday?" the blonde-haired boy guessed.

Kim sighed depressingly "Ron, tomorrow's picture day!"

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Ron asked.

Kim groaned "Ron! Have you forgotten what picture day has been for me?!"

"Oh, right" Ron said as it came back to him. His gf had history of bum pictures.

"Exactly" Kim said stressed "This is our last year of high school, meaning this is my last chance to get a good picture. I don't want to be remembered as the girl who the worst picture during each of her school years!"

"Kim, relax" Ron comforted "This is your year, you're due. I can feel it."

"You really think so?" Kim asked.

"Of course, KP" Ron said as he put an arm around his girlfriend's waist "You're not a shy, freshman with braces anymore. You're one of the most beautiful girls in the school. This time, you'll get a good one."

Kim smiled at these words "Oh, Ron, that's so sweet. I'll _definitely _keep you around."

The two teens were about to kiss when Kim heard an all too familiar voice.

"Gee, Kim" Bonnie teased "Tomorrow's picture day. I hope your's does good this year. Then again, it'll be hard to top last year's photo."

Kim sneered. Though she wasn't anywhere near a camera last year, that didn't stop Bonnie from making fun of the fact that a monkey took her place last year, not to mention that Chippy's picture was better than hers.

As he watched Kim scowl at her rival, Ron started to think rapidly. He was going to make sure that his gf got the best picture of the year.

**II. **

The school bell rung that afternoon and all the students rushed out, Kim and Ron the last ones to leave.

"We got the whole afternoon to ourselves" Kim said to her boyfriend "What would you like to do?"

Taking Kim's hand, Ron lead her to his scooter.

The two arrived, to Kim's surprise, at the mall. What surprised Kim even more was that Ron took her directly to Club Banana.

"Okay, KP" Ron said "I want you to pick out the best dress you can find."

Kim was astounded and couldn't help asking "Why?"

"Kim" Ron explained "The pictures you've gotten in the past didn't complemented your beauty. Well, I am personally going to make sure that this year you will get a perfect picture."

Kim was touched that Ron was so concerned for her picture day dilemma. After giving her boyfriend an affectionate hug, Kim went around the store. Kim searched the store and soon found a beautiful outfit that went well with her eyes. But upon seeing the price tag, her spirits fell.

"I can't afford this!" Kim said depressed "Even with my employee discount."

"Not to worry, KP" Ron said as he pulled out his wallet. Kim was shocked to see how much money he had.

"You forget your bf is employed at one of the most successful stores in town" Ron told her.

"Ron" Kim said "That's really kind of you, but it's not necessary."

Ron shook his head "Kim, I told you. I am going to make sure you get the best picture this year."

After debating about the issue for five minutes, Kim finally let Ron pay for her outfit and they left the store. Kim was about to head for the exit when Ron grabbed her hand and dragged her in the other direction. They soon arrived at a beauty parlor.

"Ron, what are we doing here?" Kim asked puzzled.

"I want to make sure you look your best tomorrow, KP" said Ron "So we're going to really bring out that pretty face of yours."

"Ron, is that really necessary?" Kim asked.

"Kim, trust me" Ron replied as he pushed her through the door "By the time we're through, you'll have the best photo of the school."

Deciding to trust Ron's judgement, Kim allowed herself into the parlor. Kim was immediately led to a chair.

"I didn't know you were so desperate, Kimmie" came a voice from Kim's left. Turning, Kim saw Bonnie.

"What brings you here, Bon-Bon?" Kim asked in annoyed tone.

"I just came here to make sure my face looks perfect for tomorrow" Bonnie replied "Which seems pointless because it already is."

Kim frowned "Maybe they can do something about that zit on your forehead" she teased, earning a sneer from her rival.

Just then, one of the hairdressers walked up to Kim.

"Good day" he said "I am Jean-Dave, one of zhe three best hairdressers in zhis parlor. Zour friend called earlier and arranged an appointment."

Kim turned to Ron who was blushing brightly.

Kim smirked "I wondered why you were on your cell phone during class."

Ron smirked "KP, your worth dealing with ten Barkins."

"Now zhen" said Jean-Dave "What would zou like me to zue?"

"I'd like you to bring out her eyes and lips" Ron answered "And give her the best hairdo you can. Money is no object."

Kim was surprised to see what Ron would do for her. Jean-Dave looked over Kim for a few minutes and smiled "Yez, yez. I can definitely work with zhiz. Mademoizelle, when zou leave zhiz parlor, zou will ze zhe most beautiful woman in Middlezon."

"Better look again, Jean-Dave" Ron said proudly "She already is."

Kim smiled at her boyfriend as Jean-Dave began to work on her hair.

"Hey!" Bonnie yelled "What about me?!"

"Ah, yez, yez" Jean-Dave said looking at Bonnie "My zudent will zake care of vou. Jean-John!" he called out.

The young man stumbled out of the back room and up to his teacher.

"Yez, zir" he asked.

"I will zake care of zhe auburn girl while vou deal with zhe brunette" He then added in a whisper "She's already zo pretty, not even vou can mess zhiz up."

The young man nodded to his employer before nervously walking up to Bonnie.

**III.**

Kim watched as Ron smiled for the camera and the photographer took his portrait.

"That was pretty good, Ron" Kim said truthfully "You looked great."

"Thanks, KP" Ron said "I'm sure yours will be even better."

"Next!" the photographer called out.

Kim gulped nervously. Even though Ron had paid to buy her a wonderful new outfit and for Jean-John a marvelous facial, she was still nervous.

"Kim" Ron said seeing the look on Kim's face "Don't worry. You look great. You'll be fine"

"I don't know" Kim said unsure.

Seeing his gf was still nervous, Ron decided to give her one last piece of advice.

"Okay, KP, I'm going reveal my secret to a good photo" he said "When the photographer asked me to smile, I imagined looking at your pretty face. Now, when she asks you to smile, try to imagine looking at me."

"Thanks for the tip" Kim said sincerely as she walked up to the stool.

As she sat down, the photographer looked at her "Wow" she said "You certainly look nice _this _time. Let's see how good it turns out. Smile!"

Kim took a deep breath and stared at the camera. Remembering Ron's advice, Kim imagined she was looking at his face. She imagined she was gazing into his handsome chocolate-brown eyes. The thought was so wonderful that Kim smiled brightly, showing off her pearly white teeth.

_Wow _the photographer thought to herself as she pushed the shutter button and the flash went off _This should be an interesting photo_

**IV.**

One week later, everyone got their pictures. Kim and Ron met in the hall to check each other's out.

"Alright, Ron" Kim said "You go first."

"Okay, KP" Ron said as he carefully opened his envelope.

The two teens looked at the photo. Kim was surprised to see how great Ron looked.

"Wow, Ron" Kim said fascinated "You look really handsome."

"I knew it was a matter of time before that photographer captured the Rondo's essence" Ron smirked "Okay, KP, it's your turn."

Kim nervously stared at the envelope in her hands.

"Kim, relax" Ron said comforting "It'll look great. I got a gut feeling."

Gaining confidence from her bf's words, Kim gently lifted the seal on her envelope and slowly removed the photo. Kim and Ron then stared and were amazed by the magnificent photo.

"R-R-Ron" Kim said speechlessly "I look great!"

Ron smiled "Congratulations, KP. I knew fourth time was the charm."

Kim looked to her boyfriend with tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck "Oh, Ron, thank you! I couldn't have done this without you!"

"Ah, it wasn't much, Kim" Ron said "I just paid for the dress and makeover."

"It wasn't that, Ron" Kim explained "You believed in me and gave me confidence."

"Of course, KP" Ron said "I'd do anything for you."

"And you certainly did" Kim replied "And I think that merits a few rewards."

"Really?" Ron asked curiously "Like what?"

"Well" Kim said with a smirk "For one thing, I'm going to make a copy of this photo for you."

"And I'll gladly accepted it" Ron said "But only if you take a copy of my picture."

"What kind of gf would I be if I didn't?" Kim smiled.

"What other rewards are there?" Ron asked happily.

"Well" Kim said as she coiled her arms around Ron's neck "There's this" and she gave him a extremely passionate and soul-blazing kiss.

After the two teens parted their lips, they heard a growl to their right. Turning, Kim and Ron saw a sneering Bonnie.

Kim smirked at the brunette "Well, Bonnie" she said holding up her portrait "Looks like my picture came out great. How about yours?"

Bonnie only scowled and walked away without a word, leaving Kim and Ron to continue lip-locking. As she walked away, Bonnie looked at the photo in her hand. She was absolutely disgusted. She couldn't believe what that idiot Jean-John had done to her. She looked like a troll doll! Bonnie sneered as shoved her photo back into it's envelope and groaned. It was going to take a long time for her reputation to recover from this!

**The End**


End file.
